


First Date (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Awkward, Coworkers to lovers, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Oral Sex, Panties to the side, Shy Girl, Shy Guy - Freeform, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: You used to work together, but the woman (the person you're talking to) has left the job so you finally go on a date. The attraction is strong, but once you're inside her place, she says she's not ready to go all the way, this time. So you'll make love to her with your mouth.
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 1





	First Date (M4F)

TITLE: First Date (PTA) (M4F)

TAGS: [M4F] FIRST DATE [Friends to Lovers] [BFE] [Small talk] [Shy guy] [Shy girl] [Romantic] [Awkward] [Kissing] [Panties to the side] [Pussy licking] [Fingering] ex-[Coworkers to Lovers] [Vanilla]

WRITTEN BY: u/POVscribe, for erotic performance on reddit. All rights reserved.

BACKGROUND: I improvised this scenario for GWA/PTA and liked it so much, I decided to put it into script form. This is the flipped version for M4F. Here is the original F4M audio, for your reference: https://www.reddit.com/r/pillowtalkaudio/comments/e0j9ms/f4m_first_date_friends_to_lovers_small_talk_shy/

PREMISE: You used to work together, but the woman (the person you're talking to) has left the job so you finally go on a date. The attraction is strong, but once you're inside her place, she says she's not ready to go all the way, this time. So you'll make love to her with your mouth.

Scene 1: You're in front of her door, saying good night. You guys make small talk for a while.  
Scene 2: You're inside her apartment.

MOOD/PACING: Flirty, dreamy, rather awkward. In the dialogue, I have a lot of ellipses (dot dot dot) because he trails off quite a bit (not in an annoying way; just because feeling a little shy/awkward, but very much not wanting the night to end). If all the parentheses and ellipses drive you crazy, you don't have to read this way.

All text in brackets or parentheses are to help inform the performer (not to be voiced). Cues for optional SFX included, but not 100% essential. Improvisation, minor changes, etc. are welcome. Make it your own "First Date", and have fun!

"FIRST DATE"

SCENE 1  
[Tone: Shy and tentative, yet slightly flirtatious tone in this section. Quiet voice, slow pace. Imagine the end of a great date, and you don’t want the night to end.]

(soft laugh) Well, thank you for a wonderful time…

Yeah, it was fun! 

No… I don’t have to get up too early tomorrow… it’s such a nice night, isn’t it?

Mm hmm, yeah, we can sit on your stoop for a little bit. [optional SFX: sound of sitting down]

I love the early autumn, you know, when the days are warm, and then at night, it cools off a little bit…  
And you can just feel the first hints of colder weather… but it’s still warm. Yeah, that cusp of the change of seasons is amazing.

Well, anyway, I’m really glad that you reached out. I know we’ve been kinda going back and forth for a while…

Yeah… right… well, I guess we couldn’t really go out when we were working at the same place…

But now that you're not there anymore, there’s, uh… less potential for awkwardness, I guess. (soft laugh)

Although I have to be honest, I feel a bit awkward right this minute. (chuckles) I don’t know why… I felt like we had such an easy time tonight, it’s so easy to talk to you.

Yeah, it’s funny to be with someone that you’re so familiar with, in a certain context… and then, be with them in a different social setting… in a different context, right?

(shyly) Well, anyway, I hope we can do it again.  
Yeah…? You do…? (smile in your voice)

No, I’m not seeing anyone on a regular basis, you know… I have, uh, some people that I kinda hang out with, but… how about you?

You always seemed like you were rushing home, or rushing off of work. I always felt like you were going home to somebody. (sheepish soft laugh)

Oh, no? You were going to class? Oh! You were very secretive about it. 

Well, I guess I never thought to ask. I mean, it's not in my nature to ask such things.

But, um, yeah, that’s cool. (shivers) Oh God, did you feel that? That breeze was chilly just now. Are you cold?

Here, let me put my jacket over your shoulders. Oh no, I'm fine. I run warm. (chuckle)

I mean, you could just go inside, you live here... No? I'm glad. (soft laugh)

(tentative) Can I kiss you? (sound of soft kissing, soft moan -- you've been wanting to kiss her all night)

Mmmm, that was nice.

Well, yeah... of course, I was interested in you. But I try not to think about someone I work with in that light. It's not a great idea. You know how it is...

But yeah, to be honest, it was always in the back of my mind. (laughs) That’s such a guy thing, isn’t it??

(laughter in your voice for this part) I just remember seeing a meme somewhere, there was a picture of a guy, and he was walking around… it was an illustration, right?  
He had a semi hard-on, and there was, like, a speech bubble: He was basically saying, “Can I fuck you?” (laughs)  
Yeah, and he was at the workplace or something, I can’t quite remember… he was standing behind a desk or a counter or something, and his coworker, a woman, couldn’t really see. And he had this look, like, you know, a silly cartoon look? (laugh)  
I don’t know, that’s just what I have in my mind when I think about… us guys, you know… getting turned on at inappropriate places. I’m sorry! (laughs) I swear that's not me. Not really... (more soft laughing)

...Are you kidding? The guys in the office totally had the hots for you.

Well, yeah, I'm only telling you this now because you'd left. It would be REALLY awkward to tell you if you were still there! (self-conscious laughter)

Oh yeah, I'd bet you anything the guys in your office now also have the hots for you. No doubt about it.

Are you kidding? The cute “geeky girl in glasses” look? That's like every guy's fantasy. (shy laugh)

Absolutely, I am sorry to break it to you. That is totally hot.  
No, it is not an urban myth... (trail off as you kiss her again; appreciate whimpers, etc)

(whispers) Do you want to go inside? Yes, let’s go…

(Optional SFX: getting up, housekeys, door opening, door closing, etc. Or simply, a pause to signify a shift.)

SCENE 2

[Tone: still a little shy, but growing more assertive/carnal]

(They settle on the couch; kissing noises, sighs, moans, whimpers, etc)

Oh, let me take my glasses off. Not like I need them to see you up close… (kissing)

What...? Oh, that's fine with me that you don't want to go all the way on a first date.  
I totally respect that. Leave me wanting more, right...? (chuckle)

Mmmm, do you mind if I put my hands on you, though? Mmm, you feel wonderful… (improv making out)

Oh yeah, you like neck kisses? Well, that's good because I love your neck... (chuckle)

Mmm, yeah, me neither. I haven’t really been with anyone… or intimate, in a while. Well, maybe I had someone in mind and was just waiting... (soft laugh)

(moans) Mmmm, you feel so nice. So soft... so... girly and warm. I mean, of course, you would be, but you know what I mean... I'm talking nonsense, aren't I, sorry... (kiss)

OK, I'll shut up and kiss you. (more kissing)

Oh God, you feel so good. Is it OK if I unbutton your shirt? Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you to go further than you're ready to. I just want to feel your wonderful skin.

(improv making out; you're running your mouth and hands on her neck and down her chest; bra is still on)

(soft chuckle) I love this old-school making-out… like teenagers, right?  
Mmm, yes… some old-fashioned grinding, too. (soft laugh) (improv more making out)

Mmmmm, you have an amazing ass. I used to love watching you walk away from me, if I may say so.

I know, I know, I said I didn't think of you that way. But I'm a guy, after all.

I'm gonna unfasten your bra, OK? Are you sure? (proceed to kiss down her chest)

Mmmm, you have the prettiest nipples, you know that? Yes, small and dark, against your fair skin. (sound of kissing her breasts, lingering on her nipples)

Ooh, ticklish, huh?! (you're moving your mouth down her topless torso)

Oh my God, you’re like a dream girl… oh yes, gorgeous, pull up your skirt for me.

(laughs) We just kinda went from 0 to 60, or whatever, quick, didn’t we? What’s that saying (dreamily)… 0 to 100? 0 to 60…? Sorry, I’m just babbling…

Mmmm… you smell amazing. Is that perfume, or body wash? No, just you? Why does that not surprise me. You are pure magic, after all... (improv appreciation)

Aw, fuck... your scent is driving me crazy. (You nuzzle your nose on her mound, maybe moving your mouth on her pussy through her panties). 

(whisper) Baby, I wanna taste you. Okay? Yeah? (smile in your voice) Oh, don't worry, I'll take it real slow.

Let's keep your panties on for a moment longer. I'll start by just licking your skin here, where your panties end and your skin starts. (soft wet mouth sounds)

Fuck, I can see the wetness on your panties between your legs. (optional: dive your nose in and inhale deeply)

Oh baby, ah fuck... I'm just gonna (pause) pull your panty to the side and...(your tongue has made contact now). Mmmmmm……. 

Oh, fuck yeah, I love going down on a woman. Especially on a woman as pretty and sweet-tasting as you. You can't possibly know how delicious you are... fuck...

Your panties are getting drenched, baby. Are you ready for me to take them off? (quiet chuckle)

(Improv pussy-eating sounds; however you'd like, as long as you'd like. You can draw from the text below, or improve your own.)

Mmmm, I love licking you all over. Front to back. Do you like that, baby? Tell me if you don't like something, OK? I want to please you. 

Put your fingers in my hair and show me when you like something, OK? Mmm... (continue eating out noises)

Mmm, fuck, your clit is so pretty, so swollen... Are you ready to cum, sweetheart? How about if I put in just two fingertips in your sweet little pussy, like this? Ah... fuck... you're tight...

(Continue licking her out)

I wanna make you cum. (licking) Yes... cum in my mouth. Cum on my tongue with my fingertips inside you. Come on, baby.

How's that pressure, baby? Yeah? Good. (licking) Come on, cum for me. I wanna taste your girl cum on my tongue.

(You're licking her and lightly finger-fucking her. Moans escalate to reflect her crescendo and orgasm)

(She just came: your moans start to die down and your panting breath gradually slows down. You're slurping, cleaning her up.)

Yeah... I'm glad you quit that job, too. (soft, dreamy laugh)

No, I wasn’t expecting that either.

Nah, I'm fine. I mean, you know, not 100% fine, but I'll be OK. (soft laugh as you kiss her)

No, you weren't a hypocrite. We didn't go all the way. Yeah, we did get past first base, that's true. (soft laugh)

Oh, don't worry, you'll know it when we're going all the way for real. 

Kiss me… (kissing sounds)

Can’t wait ‘til our next date. (Soft laugh, fade out)

\+ + + + +


End file.
